Naruto Prime: The Past is Prologue
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: In the year 2057 on a planet widely unknown by the Galactic Federation, two infant children through dark events are discovered as "the ones" that can defeat a world eater years from now. Infused with Chozo DNA, they are launched from the planet on a space pod and grow up in a galaxy their homeworld does not know about.


**ＥＸＥＣＵＴＩＮＧ ＤＡＴＡ****…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…********…**

**ＬＯＡＤ ｓｙｓｆｉｌｅ００１.****************ｄ**ａｔ

**ＬＯＡＤ ｓｙｓｆｉｌｅ００２.****************ｄ**ａｔ

**ＬＯＡＤ ｓｙｓｆｉｌｅ００３.****************ｄ**ａｔ

******ＬＯＡＤ ｓｙｓｆｉｌｅ００４.****************ｄ**ａｔ

**********ＬＯＡＤ ｓｙｓｆｉｌｅ００５.****************ｄ**ａｔ

**ＬＯＡＤ ｄａｔｃｏｒｅ０ａ.ｅｘｅ**

**ＬＯＡＤ ****ｄａｔｃｏｒｅ**０ｂ.ｅｘｅ

******ＬＯＡＤ ****ｄａｔｃｏｒｅ**０ｃ.ｅｘｅ

**ＬＯＡＤ ｍｅｍｃｏｒｅ****.********ｄ**ａｔ  


**ＬＯＡＤ ****ｆｉｌｅ****ｍｅｍ****ｏｒ**ｙ.ｂａｔ

**ＦＩＬＥ ＵＰＬＯＡＤＩＮＧ****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…****…**

* * *

_The Single-Eyed Specter of Ten Tails_ or _Yeol Kkoli ui Dan-il nun Seupegteo_... The original name in the ancient Chozo language is lost to time. However, languages are not what the story is about. No. Let us go back to the beginning of it all. The planet we are gazing upon was in a chaotic moment in time. Human evolution existed on this world, the Homo sapiens evolving to survive the chaos of this time. The creature of chaos raged havoc upon the evolving humans, until its chaotic powers grew too much to be ignored. No one knows how the beast came into existence, but it was too great a threat to survival. It would have succeeded in devouring the entire planet had it not been for the efforts of a race of bird-like aliens that dabbed in shamanic magical arts. The classified world eater, feared so greatly that it could destroy the universe, had been imprisoned away; however the lingering energies of the creature mutated the humans of this world, allowing them to generate energy eventually called chakra.

The Chozo have touched the planet and left behind some technology to allow the humans a chance to survive before flying towards the stars once again. They were never seen again. Their seal was supposed to keep the beast imprisoned, until centuries later the monster re-emerged and almost destroyed the world again. Now, this is where the story of the **Rikudō Sennin** (Sage of Six Paths) comes into play according to the folklore of the humans of this Earth-class planet. If you questioned who this Sage of Six Paths was, you would be told that he was legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. With his immense power he defeated the Ten-Tails (the original name was lost to time) and sealed it within his own body, thus becoming the first jinchuuriki. The term in translation meant _Power of Human Sacrifice_.

He had been praised as a god, for the defeat of a creature of great power during an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He is spoken to have travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the **Ninshū** (Shinobi Sect), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as Savior of the World. The reverence as god came from a power he used when the beast was defeated a second time by his hand. The powers of the feared world eater was sealed in his body, however the physical shell of the monster remained, which was molded into a mound of dirt that compacted. This giant sphere was then launched into the very heavens, eventually creating the planet's moon.

A temporary solution of being a jinchuuriki was ended with the power of the monster split into nine constructs of the original monster. These nine monsters were given names, and an ancient tablet is left behind for the descendants to decipher and unlock to learn the secrets of his heritage. However most of the world today would call it folklore, a ninja's tale to create awe in young ones who desire to become ninja like their parents. The world eater today still remained imprisoned in the moon of the planet, its old name long lost but not forgotten by the Chozo that have touched the planet centuries before the beast's second rampage. Even if the Chozo were all-seeing and all-knowing, they never foresaw such an event happening. However, they did foretell the beast would emerge again in a revival and the world would be doom to destruction and chaos.

Namikaze Natsuki, the daughter of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, the current jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, and the surviving holder of the Eight-Tails (a man simply called Killer B), have managed to save the world from the destructive plot concocted by Uchiha Obito and a resurrected Uchiha Madara, and end the Fourth Shinobi World War Obito declared upon the shinobi nations. Lots of people perished in this bloody war, and precious people were lost. Even after the world was nearly saved from destruction of the Juubi (the Ten-Tailed Demon) and the Mugen Tsukiyomi Obito had planned to cast upon the moon foiled, chaos would always exist. Small skirmishes were rising up again and it's as if the fight for peace never happened.

For Natsuki, the loss of those she cared for would remain in vain, their sacrifices forgotten by many, but not by loved ones. And let's not forget Uchiha Sasuke still out there somewhere desiring the destruction of Konoha because of the events of his clan's demise years ago. The world thought to be safe with the destruction of the (incomplete) Ten-Tailed Demon, and the death of Obito and Madara's soul, but that was just another step through the door into more chaos.

Somewhere in space, the rebuilding Space Pirate forces were converging upon the planet's location in the universe. They had detected the surge of an unknown power and High Command upon learning of this declared an investigation into the power source.

The inhabitants of the planet never knew what was going to descend upon them...

=0=0=0=

But before the story goes on, we will have to look back into time to explain a bit about certain individuals in the story. There was a time when chaos visited the village known as Konohagakure no Sato. In a secret location, Kushina was giving birth to twins, one male, and one female. As jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the birthing of her children brought the seal containing the angry beast into serious jeopardy to the point of critical failure.

Her son was born first, and she was in the middle of pushing the second baby out of her uterus. And she was cursing Minato to hell and back with such explosive expletives.

"I'll cut your dick if you come near me with it again, Minato!" she screams.

Biwako just urged Kushina to keep pushing and taking deep breaths while Minato kept a brave face whilst ignoring how crushed his hands were in his wife's grip.

"She's out!" Biwako exclaims, as a second baby's wail filled the room.

Minato was very proud. He had a son AND a daughter. Twins... Kushina was crying happily now that the pains were finally over. Biwako and Taji in the cave went to clean the child and wrap in another blanket, when hell erupted. Biwako felt her throat sliced open along with the other matrons. The ANBU in the room collapsed dead as well, and the crying of the baby boy directed Minato to a man wearing a orange mask with flame markings on it, and a single eye hole. His newborn son was held by his chubby little ankle.

"Well, well, well, looks like I found it at last."

Minato immediately erupts into action, but a kunai was held to his newborn son.

"Don't even think about it, or your son will die at the ripe age of 9 minutes," the masked assailant threatened.

"What do you want? Who the hell are you to threaten my family?"

The masked ninja's smile could not be seen because of the mask.

"I want my pet back," was all he said, before he went to end the baby's life. This was thwarted by Minato's Hiraishin no Jutsu, saving the baby's life but the masked ninja escaped, kidnapping Kushina in the process. Determined to save his wife, he brought his son and daughter together and bundled them in a basket securely before leaving in a flash of yellow.

On this night, the masked ninja succeeded in shattering the seal keeping the Nine-Tailed Fox imprisoned, and freed it. Minato and the masked ninja fought one another using dangerous but powerful jutsu, Minaot having a bit of trouble because the masked ninja could use Time/Space Ninjutsu. However, the beast was eventually freed from its hypnosis forced upon by the masked ninja with the Sharingan Eye, but it was in a mindless rage and began attacking Konoha. Kushina was saved in the process, and reunited with her son and daughter, Naruto and Natsuki.

Konoha survived in the end with Sarutobi Hiruzen sacrificing himself despite Minato's wishes to seal the monster away. With Minato's seals, Hiruzen's soul was the payment to the Shinigami being summoned as the fox was sealed into Natsuki. Konoha mourned the loss of the Shinobi no Kami, but in the process, Kushina and Minato had their children, and they were able to live despite being wounded when they took that hit by the fox's claw in their stomachs protecting their newborn children.

In another part of the world, in a village near Mizu no Kuni, a woman had given birth to a baby girl. Her husband was very proud, however secretly the woman was worried for her newborn daughter. In a time where war was rampant regarding the Bloody Mist Village, she was worried should anybody learn of her secret heritage, and prayed her daughter Haku never inherited what she deemed a curse.

=0=0=0=

Konoha recovered, and everybody was moving on with their life. Natsuki was revealed to be the Jinchuuriki of the fox; however the next generations were not to be told. Natsuki was respected, however only few hated her because of the beast she held in her by complex fūinjutsu. Those that did suffered a father's wrath and the scorn of a loving mother, but not all would be alright in the world. Six months has passed since Konoha's near destruction by the Kyuubi...

In Mizu, Haku was being carried away by her injured mother as they escaped the village they lived at. Haku's father discovered she had a Kekkei Genkai of ice generation after a sudden burst of chakra released by a crying Haku created chilling mists of ice. Because of the bloody bloodline war in Kirigakure no Sato, the villagers decided to kill her. However, Shiro saved her daughter by escaping the village, but not after Haku had an accidental burst of chakra that generated spikes of ice killing everybody but herself and her mother. She would have little memory of this incident because she was still young.

In Konoha, a ninja from Iwagakure had invaded the village with stealth, taking advantage of the demon fox attacking it and had succeeded in kidnapping infant Naruto from his bedroom. Originally the Iwa-nin was trying to steal the Hiraishin and try and reverse-engineer the technique, but discovered the Fourth Hokage's son and decided to steal the Fourth's legacy. However on his escape he was discovered by a Genin Team with their Jōnin-sensei that were assisting in repairs and the alarm went off alerting of the foreign ninja running away with the young son of the Fourth Hokage. The Iwa-nin managed to escape his eventual pursuers however days later reaching the port that led to Nami no Kuni, ran into ninja from Kiri that were hunting down a woman with her six month-old daughter. Normally, the Iwa-nin wouldn't care and ignore it but he had heard about how Kiri was in a war against ninjas with bloodlines.

The Iwa nukenin had a bloodline that was more chakra-based involving explosions, and when the hunter-nins discovered him (and saw his scratched hitai-ate) attacked him as well. The fight attracted plenty of attention and the fight led out of the port city and into the nearby forest and a cave of sorts. The Iwa-nin placed his package into the cave along with the girl (the dying woman begged him to protect her daughter for she had the bloodline of the Yuki Clan) and went to kill the hunter-nin. He would return severely injured after killing the hunter team and discover the infants were missing. Then he died when a Konoha ANBU nailed a kunai into the back of his skull.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto was gone, along with the unknown girl Yuki Haku.

Gone, yes, but not really dead...

The attack attracted an old droid left behind by the Chozo centuries in an underground bunker that was located deep within the cave. It activated because of a high spiritual presence which turned out to be two human toddlers. They were injured because of the scuffle by the bloodline-hating Kiri ninja. An ancient-looking Chozo that remained bound to the bunker felt the two human children had the ability to become great and thus using its stored spiritual energy began to work with healing them with help from the centuries-old droid.

This old bird has felt the dark energies of the world eater slowly returning through the split forms created by the god-like human. If the world eater were to regain physical form the planet would be destroyed, and then it would spread out and begin to destroy other worlds and galaxies. They were the only humans to be in this room as their DNA is infused with Chozo DNA. The two infant humans were also cybernetically enhanced to augment and smoothly accept the infusions of his DNA. This event changed a world. It changed the lives of two humans.

And this old Chozo felt that they had what it takes to destroy the world eater when the ancient prophecy unfolded. On his dying breath, he watches as the two humans now fully infused with Chozo DNA are placed in a space pod and blasted into orbit. He only hoped the enemies of the universe do not detect the space pod before the Galactic Federation does.

Otherwise the universe would be doomed.

The ship would fly for about six more months before it would be discovered. The inhabitants were in cryosleep and slowly fed nutrients by the ship's automatic mechanisms. It was a lone Chozo ship that was flying through the Mesa Region when it detected the ship's signal and caught it with the ship's tractor beam. Traveling to a nearby planet that was hospitable of life landed to check what was going on, and discovered the two humans and the message in Chozo lore. The young warrior could not believe that these two humans were infused with Chozo DNA by an ancient shaman of his race. But what worried the young warrior was the warning in the message detailing of an ancient prophecy that involved a world eater. The children would be brought onto his ship and he would return to Zebes after a length travel through space, and speak with Old Bird about this sudden discovery.

After lengthy talks Old Bird and the Council had determined that they would be given a chance to live with other humans. While he loved Samus as if she was his own daughter, he wouldn't have the time to also look after two other humans with apparent Chozo DNA. However, he had the technicians create a suit of armor and several brands of Chozo-based technology and tools locked away in a storage container before asking the young warrior to take the two humans and their future inheritance off Zebes. Old Bird heeded the message by the ancient Chozo Shaman on the planet Jigu, seeing that instead of one hero of the galaxy, they would be able to benefit three warriors that would defend the innocent and bring forth intergalactic peace in the future.

Samus Aran would remain their main champion. Dreams foreseeing her successes against dark and terrifying threats play among the oracle's eyes in the council. One of those visions seen showed glimpses of the future that depicted their champion Samus teaming up with the Jigu champions fighting the world eater.

Naruto and Haku would end up on Planet Big Blue, in another sector of the galaxy. Two young adults would be confronted by the Chozo and he would explain his plea. Naruto and Haku end up in the care of two adults and their Chozo Inherence left to them. This would be the last time the little ones would be in contact with the Chozo race.

At least, not until years later when Samus and they finally encounter one another...

* * *

This is very different from the old works of Metroid Kitsune, and thus does not follow up or has ties to the story. However this is still situated in the Metroid Prime series. This is a rewrite from the old plot, and an intended prologue to explore the childhoods of Naruto and Haku before the real plot of the two returning to their home world and discovering the surviving jinchuuriki, and secrets revolving the Chozo themselves and the Juubi (or what the world believed it to be the ten-tailed beast).

I just only hope that I do better in this reincarnation. Really, I wanted to write something out to get my mind working, and to rid of the boredom. It appears rushed but in the next chapter we'll begin to focus on Naruto and Haku. For now, I hope to see a review or two. Let's see who would be interested on this character development prologue.

**Naruto Prime: The Past is Prologue**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any and all official characters from the Metroid franchise and the manga series Naruto. I however own Sekai Jiraiya and Lumine Starr, two of my OCs of the Metroid-verse (who won't show up for the majority of the story), and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki known as Namikaze-Uzumaki Natsuki. I also own any other OCs that may appear as filler characters. This is just written for fun and mainly to kill plunnies.


End file.
